mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Equestria Killers
Breath: Equestria Killers Written by: Rickamorow (NOTE: The only thing inspired in Equestria Girls was the title and the fact that we have humans instead of ponies, the rest is 100% original!) *Police Siren* Shit, I knew killing this jackass in an alleyway wouldn't be a good idea! I ran out of there as fast as possible, man, I hope no none saw my face atleast, I ran across the streets of the city, until I found a car, I opened the door... "AAAAIIEEEEEEE!!" "Out of the car, lady!" I pointed backwards with my thumb, luckily the dark of the night hided my face, and she couldn't see it... She ran out without even struggling, I drove to the hideout, there I hidden the car, got inside the abandoned building and watched cops drive past through the window and left out a small chuckle... However, my attention was dragged by something else... "S-sky? I heard the police siren...Are they here?" "Don't worry, Flutters, they drove straight past the building, we're okay..." "O-okay...so, did you get him?" "Yep! Smashed his face up with a shovel! Now, look how funny, I borrowed it from a furry in a wolf costume!" "Pfft...why would a furry need a shovel?" "I dunno, but...that's not important, important thing is, I killed the guy I wanted to kill and I escaped the cops..." "Ohhh, Sky...you are such a bad guy..." "I know..." She rested her head in my chest... Humans can torture too... "W-wha-Huh? Where am I?! Who are you two?!" "They all say the same thing, isn't that true, Flutters?" "Yep!" I grabbed the hammer... "I know what you did..." "What?" "You killed and raped a seven-year-old...YOU SICK FUCK!!" I smashed his mouth with the hammer, teeth flew everywhere as he screamed... I threw the hammer on the ground..."Flutters, throw me the knife!" "Yes, Sky!" I grabbed the knife on the air... The guy was saying something, gibberish... "So...you like licking vaginas, huh?" I stabbed the knife on his belly, he screamed, I grabbed his tongue and yanked the knife out, and started slitting his tongue in half... Half of the tongue fell out...Now all I could hear was pure gibberish... "Flutters, scissors!" She threw it to me and I grabbed it... "Snip-snip! Time to snip some mouths open!" I started cutting his mouth open, I only stopped in the cheek, hell the guy couldn't even scream right! Now, there was a giant smile in his mouth... "Why...so...SERIOUS?!" I grabbed the hammer again and smashed his testicles with it, he screamed, or tried to... "And now...for the Grand Finale! Flutters, he's all yours..." She nodded with a smile... I left the room but...as I closed the door, I took a peak and saw Flutters with a hacksaw, smiling, walking towards the rapist... I chuckled and closed the door... On the following morning... Just a little more sand and done, now cover it nicely and get rid of the shovel... "Yo, Mr. Furry!" I threw the shovel, he grabbed it and left leaving a trail of smoke... I proceeded to mount on the motorbike and ride it out of the desert, but, I decided to stop by a bar that I saw on my way back to the city... I entered the bar, I wasn't very suprised to see Berry Punch there, drunk as usual... "Oh hey beautiful, are you good in bed?" And flirting as usual too... "I dunno..." Soon I started passing my hand over her cheek, even though I was wearing gloves..."Why don't you come and find out for yourself?" I don't know if that was a mistake or not...since the girl just passed out of my words... "Oh come on, really?" I was about to leave the bar until I felt like I was hit by a train...again... "WAIT!! WAIT!! TAKE ME WITH YOU, PLEASE!! I BEG YOU!!" It was Berry... "Ummm..." those eyes convinced me..."Fine, then..." "YES!!" "Are you good in bed?" I remember seeing her bounce up and down on my lap, followed by a wave of pleasure, five minutes later followed by blood everywhere... Sledgehammers, machetes, anything for self protection...never hide them in your room... Unless you wanna have your skull crushed into pieces and your intestines cut off and eaten... I walked out of the house like if nothing had happened... I walked to the hideout...however in the middle of the way... "HELP!! HELP!! THERE'S TWO GUYS FIGHTING IN THAT ALLEYWAY!!" I would normally ignore, but...since I had free time... "Where?" "Over there, mister! I think there will be a homicide preety soon!" I ran to the alley, I saw the two guys, but...they weren't fighting...Instead, they were pointing guns...at me... "Never should've came here...MURDERER!!" I saw the pistol shooting and everything going black... Back in the real world... I woke up screaming...that was the second nightmare in that night... "S-s-sky?! Something wrong?!" "I'm...I'm fine, don't worry...stupid nightmares..." "Oh..." She rested her head under my front hoof... "How come you didn't seep yet?..." "I...I woke up with your scream Sky..." "Oh yeah, pfft, dumb me..." "You aren't dumb..." "Welll, sometimes I am...but, what did I say?" "Everyday's a new day..." "Exactly...so...good night..." "Good night..." --- Created by: Rockamorow de:Breath: Equestria Killers Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Equestria Girls